EXCEEDTHE SPACE PROVIDED This is a renewal request for the Tulane-LouisianaState University-CharityHospital GCRC. The initial grant was awarded from 1/14/90 through 11/30/93 during which time the research facility was constructed and research activities were initiated and rapidly expanded. A second renewal request was funded from 12/1/93 to 11/30/98. The current funding cycle is from 12/01/98 to 11/30/01. The GCRC continued to gnw and has operated effectively under new leadership since 7/01/1998. Our specific aims are to: (I) pravide a well-staffed and modern facility that will allow quality inpatientandoutpatient care for adult and oediatric subjects of research projects within the Tulane-LSU-CharityHospital Medical Complex; (2) to ensure that these projects are performed under controlled conditions and with scientific rigor; (3) to continue support of our Core Laboratory which processes specimens and develops state-of- the-art assays for nany of the researchers who use the GCRC, resulting in increased scientific productivity; (4) to provide training in the methodology of clinical research and design of clinical trials for fellows, residents, other postgraduate students, medical students, nurses, pharmacists, and dieticians within our Medical Complex; (5) to have the facility serve as a unique resource for leveraging new research grants and a catalyst for improving the qualityof patient care through better understanding of disease pathogenesis and rational therapeutics. Our program will continue to stress the following: (1) a strong interdisciplinaryeffort by both medical schools; (2) a strong commitment from the Deans of both institutions;3) emphasis on quality research projects; ^-) utmost concern for the safety of human subjects of research; 5) maintaining our track record of demonstrated interaction and productive working relationships between Tulane, LSU, and Charity Hospital.